


爱的路上只有你和你大爷

by fiammanda



Category: Prince of Tennis (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Intended Humour, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>又是中二蛋疼小段子0w0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一词一句的段子

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarenChiang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出题人：@KarenChiang 和 @贝阿朵利切。

滞  
滞者，凝也。凝者，水坚也。水坚者，冰也。冰积而为山者，仰之弥高，钻之弥坚，攀之蔚为艰险。然积于步者，终可得之。（钟队：怕了你了……）

花  
何止是一朵花，简直是一朵奇葩。——钟队对季队的评价。

流程  
根据流程，他们会在S1相见。

领域  
他以为自己能控制球的方向，可它划了一道黄绿色的弧线飞进了手冢领域。  
他还以为自己能控制心的方向。

赢  
赢了比赛输了心。

灰  
后来看录像的时候。  
“痛的是我你哭什么？”  
“那天球场上灰太大！”

情人节  
千万颗巧克力也比不上一顿结结实实的网坛SM。

告白  
那天晚上季步大爷在钟队宿舍楼下用蜡烛摆爱心表白。  
真智：你现在有“倒一盆洗脚水下去”这种想法的可能性是100%，你能一次性浇灭所有蜡烛的可能性是88.2%。  
 ~~（因为亲友说想到了撒尿浇灭火的梗结果……）~~  
真智：虽然没有观察得到的数据为基础，但我很怀疑你是否有这么好的控制力。  
钟队：啊哈哈哈，跑圈。

灯下黑  
原先以为对方就只是自己最渴望战胜的人。后来发现，不要战胜也可以。

路过  
原先以为只是路过。后来发现，丫就在心里住下来了。

友情  
友情到基情的进化听说只需要更衣室里的一块肥皂。

尼采  
智慧之人才能够爱他的对手[1]。

课堂笔记  
陶城武带了个U盘去拷贝钟学长的所有课件笔记。钟国光的电脑井井有条，每门课的资料都按课程代码分门别类地放在文件夹里。“钟队，LOVE1001是什么课的代码？”钟队推了推眼镜：“放情书的别动。”

好好学习  
“我的愿望不过是好好学习，上天啊你为什么不能成全我……”季步邀请钟国光去私宅一起温书的第二天钟队如此感叹。

天涯  
“你敢说自己昨天晚上刷了那么久天涯不是在问房事？！”

温度计  
青学校医院。钟国光一脸凝重地看着含着温度计的季步。  
“你知道口腔用温度计和肛门用温度计长得是不同的吗？”  
季步差点把温度计吐到地上，一时之间什么话都说不出来。  
钟国光慢悠悠地说：“他们说你这样的大少爷从小没见过水银温度计，我就想验证一下。”

窗户  
俗话说，眼睛是心灵的窗户。

眼镜  
“我来帮你擦擦窗玻璃www”

云  
今天季步的QQ签名换成了王小波：“那一天我二十一岁，在我一生的黄金时代，我有好多奢望。我想爱，想吃，还想在一瞬间变成天上半明半暗的云。”  
钟国光 20:12:58  
我也想吃。  
钟国光 20:13:22  
周末青学聚餐，你要带他们来吗？

路灯  
“我们能换个地方亲不？这灯下面全是虫。”  
“你就认了吧，树林子里面虫更多，还有很多人。”

关键词  
他随便搜了下“季钟”，嘿还真有，而且比“钟季”要多。

风花雪月  
老天给了钟国光风花雪月的脸就不会给他风花雪月的心。

守恒  
这就是RP守恒定律……不过挺好，大爷喜欢。

新概念  
首届新概念作文大赛的主题是“咬过一口的苹果”。  
任筑狐疑地看了季步一眼。

梦  
钟国光做了个梦，梦里他们都是有神奇能力的初中生，他从来不笑，石毅的发型很奇特，鞠万可以一蹦三米高，周助既不笨也不傻还天才得可怕，大何学长会换头，……所有人都有点微妙的不同。不过，他和季步还是恋人。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 尼采原文：Der Mensch der Erkenntnis muß nicht nur seine Feinde lieben, sondern auch seine Freunde hassen können. (The man of knowledge must be able not only to love his enemies but also to hate his friends.)


	2. 签证的段子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自己去签证时候脑补的无聊段子……对了这篇里助教是队长的感情顾问（助教你真的行吗www

“喂，季步。”  
“喂，国光，什么事？等等我去走廊。”季步说着站起身来。  
“别去了，就和你对一下明天去领馆要带的东西，你把文件夹拿出来。”  
“啊啊……好了你说吧。”  
“必须携带资料：护照，I20表格，DS160表格，SEVIS收据，签证费收据，照片。学业相关资料：个人简历，在校证明，成绩报告，录取和奖学金通知，GRE和托福成绩，专业和课程介绍。经济相关资料：房产证，行驶证，股票基金对账单，啊对了，你记得列张表，面签完了核对一下。房产证行驶证这种东西要是丢了很麻烦——”  
“喂喂你等等，你打电话来就是为了跟我说这个？现在过签率这么高，没必要搞这么麻烦吧？”季步已经有点不耐烦了。  
“啊，我想你肯定不会去找攻略看的，所以我总结过之后再打电话给你。”  
“……”卧槽竟然被感动了，“哦你继续说。”  
“（他继续说但我懒得写了）”  
总算被念叨完了。“好啦好啦都齐了，大不了你帮我检查嘛。还有明天真的不要我来接？”  
“梅龙镇在市中心，开车未必比地铁快，你要是实在想跟我一起去的话可以陪我乘地铁。”钟国光停顿了一下，“要不然你还是操心自己把车停哪儿吧。”  
“切，你要是不想占我便宜让我把便宜占回来就行了——擦任筑别以为我看不出来你在笑！”  
“噗……那明天见了，早点睡。啊，明天可能下雨，别忘记带伞。”  
“嗯，晚安。”

钟国光挂上电话从阳台走了进来。钱真智从电脑屏幕上抬头看了他一眼：“怎么样？有用吗？他有没有觉得被关心这关心那的很烦？”  
国光叹了口气：“一开始有点烦，不过我怎么听他后来好像还挺受用的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈这就是恋爱啊！不过对关怀耐受度不同的人怎么可能在一起呢哈哈哈哈哈——”鞠万不知道在高兴个啥，而钟国光对此的回答是直接用枕头堵住了他的脸。

结果第二天季步大少爷真的去乘了地铁，也毫无悬念地走错了出口，蠢蠢地杵在市中心某处等国光把他领走。他们比国光预计的晚到了一刻多钟，结果一到领馆楼下就发现哪怕提前一个小时也没用——好像是因为下雨的缘故，排队的人打了两个弯，简直可以重现十年前那种排队排到江宁路的情况。  
一旦接受了这样的设定，两人也只好老老实实排起队来。把能说的闲话都说完又拿了对方的手机把里面游戏玩了个遍之后，时间才过了一个小时，不过排队这项活动附带的焦虑debuff让傻站着简直比训练还累人。

“要不你先去那边坐会儿，看样子一半还没到，而且进去之后好像还得排队。”  
“切，老子又没有这么娇贵。那种脏兮兮的地方老子才不坐。”  
“……（不是说不娇贵吗）那用这个垫着。”国光递上了之前被硬塞到手里的廉价机票传单。  
其实胃里只有早饭的大少爷是有点受不了了，不过国光一向早起，现在应该比他更饿。他拿出了自己那把伞：“那你先排队，我去买点吃的。”钟国光赶紧拉住了他。季步这家伙用腿走的时候他开车时的脑内GPS功能似乎就完全失灵了，他可不想再去哪里把他找出来。“你来排队吧，我这儿有两个面包你先吃起来。听真智说附近有个全上海出名的点心店，你要吃小笼包吗？”  
（真智：王家沙点心店初创于1945年，迄今已有六十余年的历史。“王家沙”原为王家厍，乃地名。因“沙”是“厍”的别写，且沪语中“沙”与“厍”同音，同音假借而成王家沙。 王家沙点心坚持以上海点心为本，又结合江南点心风味，变化出新、博采众长、兼收并蓄、自成一格。其香鲜卤多的蟹粉小笼、鲜嫩味美的蟹粉汤团、香甜可口的八宝饭，都在本地享有盛誉。）

雨天实在有点狼狈。国光回来之后先是让季步提着外卖自己收了伞，然后拆了一次性筷子托着盒子让他先吃。季步也不跟他客气，但喂国光比自己吃的还多。他立刻敏锐地发现周围有几个姑娘在看他们，不过管他呢——“这是你们的福利。”季步心想。而国光的心理活动则是“蟹粉小笼确实很好吃，不过喂得太快会被烫到。”

吃饱肚子之后一切好像就顺利了起来，他们很快领到了号码牌寄了包进了领馆。接下来又是排队不过好歹是在室内——梅雨时节的这个城市就算撑了伞也逃不了被淋湿。交过初审材料之后就可以坐下来等了。“所谓世界第一强国的领馆也不过如此啊，只租了个这么点大的地方，面谈连个单独房间也没有。哦，地段倒是不错。”季步一边在内心吐着槽一边觉得和钟国光挤在一张凳子上的庶民体验还挺新鲜的。“我还以为你会觉得这么坐着有失身份宁可站着。”“……是从不大意的国光队长现在比较丢人吧？”“……不我还是觉得你比较丢人。”

真正面谈其实就花了两分钟。两人排队排在一起，刚好签证官也刚巧是隔壁。季步那个签证官瞄了一眼他的材料说了一句“Good school”就啪嗒一下关了扬声器扭头和钟国光那个签证官聊起了天。看口型他们俩哈哈哈哈了一阵就又开了话筒对他用中文来了一句“好了你通过了。”……真是，连F1签证是用英语面谈的都忘了。那边厢国光还在很有礼貌地向不靠谱签证官二号道谢：“Thanks for your approval.”季步一把把他拉走了。

“你还饿吗？刚才就吃了点点心。”  
“嗯，想吃点热乎乎的面之类的东西。”  
“哈哈哈哈这个简单去我那边我弄给你吃。”季步说着扬手招了辆的士。国光很少打的倒不是为了省钱，而是拒绝过于安逸的享受。不过今天两个人都又囧又累，他也不怎么想拦着季步了——何况他其实有点惊讶：  
“看你不像会自己下厨的人诶。”  
“……下面条很基础好吗！都要去美国了别告诉我你从来不自己做饭，你准备天天吃汉堡和炸鱼薯条吗？”  
“怎么可能！不过今天就尝尝你的手艺好了。”  
季步看了他一眼把手里很重的材料袋丢过去：“不是说要帮我查一下有没有忘带东西吗？结果什么都没用上。”  
“……其实昨天我就是想让你体会下被人念叨是个什么感受。”钟国光说着观察了一下后视镜，觉得司机应该在专心看路开车没注意他们就凑过去轻声说，“好像没答应要帮你查呀。你这是让我看嫁妆单子吗？”  
“当然是聘礼单子，哪有跳过聘礼直接上嫁妆的。今晚住我那儿？”  
“好。”

季步下的面条竟然超级超级超级好吃，完全震慑住了连泡面都很少自己来的国光队长。等他升级了自己的烹饪技能，了解到其中奥妙是钟点工阿姨煲的鸡汤，那已经是他们在美国鬼混了很久很久很久以后的事情了呀。

\---

第二天任筑问季步为什么不干脆在市中心逛两三个钟头再去排队的时候，季步掩饰住自己恍然大悟的表情开始转移话题。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章完……他们犯的二其实都是我犯的。擦，这两二货好像被我写娘了。


End file.
